


Only Us

by sleepyheadfan20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/pseuds/sleepyheadfan20
Summary: A collection of Natasha and Steve moments. :)





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Endgame, I jumped on the Romanogers bandwagon and went back and watched Winter Soldier, Civil War, and a few other Marvel films with the Black Widow and Captain America. This is my first Romanogers fanfic, and takes place during Winter Soldier. I will be adding more chapters later. I’ve never read the Black Widow comics, so mostly everything in this collection will be set during the Avengers films. Please feel free to give me some feedback. It would truly help, especially since I’m still familiarizing myself with their voices, banter, and background. Also, Natasha deserved way better, and I don’t own Marvel or the characters. Hope you like! Feel free to send me fic requests. :)

It’s the afternoon, and Natasha’s quietly raiding Sam’s freezer. She’s got a sweet tooth, and after the long day her and Steve had, she owed herself something. Skipping over frozen chicken and beef and around the carrots and ham, cheese, and egg sandwiches, she finds a quart of ice cream. Butter brickle. After finds a spoon, she takes a seat at the table. She pauses when her instincts tell her she’s not by herself in the kitchen anymore.

“Enjoying the snack, Romanoff?” Steve says in the entrance.

“It’s getting the job done,” she says. 

He grabs a spoon from the drawer and sits across from her. She pushes the carton in the center of the table, and he digs in.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not polite to eat out the container.”

Considering they did ruin Sam’s morning, he might have a point. 

“I guess it’ll be our secret then.” She smirks.

He chuckles. “Always the sly one.”

“Well, you know…”

“Just this once.” 

It’s quiet around them, except for Sam’s snoring; he’s taking his ‘noon nap. She hears the TV noise from his room, too. Apparently, Pampers are the best diaper brand in the U.S. Natasha thinks about those smiling and drooling chubby babies and how their parents love them endlessly. Unfortunately, she doesn’t know her parents, their names, what they look like. She was an orphan. There were alot of things she didn’t have growing up: childhood innocence was definitely one of them. 

“You ok, Nat?” Steve says. 

She gives him a small smile and plays around in the ice cream. “Fine. Just thinking.” 

“Do you mind if I ask what about?” 

She doesn’t open up often, but with Steve, it’s a little easier to do so. 

“I lost a lot as a kid.” She pauses. “There are so many memories I don’t have about my parents. Something as simple as a eating ice cream with them was taken from me.”

She’s not entirely open with her feelings, and at times, she needs a friend, too, and she appreciates Steve for listening to her. She isn’t always this badass spy and team player. There are moments, when she’s alone, that she wants to cry and scream and just be, like now. She tries to keep from crying, but the tears come down anyway. This part of her is always going to hurt. 

“Come here, Nat.” Steve stands and softly tugs her hands. 

She knows what he’s doing. He pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her in comfort. She lays her head on his chest. It’s nice to just be held by someone. He doesn’t say much else after that, and she gives herself a minute to get lost in grief. After a moment passes, she wipes her face, recollects herself. 

“I should put the ice cream back in the freezer,” she says. 

“I could wash the spoons.”

She smiles. “Always the helpful one.” 

“Well, you know…” He grins and shrugs.

“I got it, Rogers. Go rest.” 

He nods and stares at her a moment before letting her go.

“I’m alright now,” she says. 

He nods again and turns to leave. Before he gets too far, she says, “Steve?”

He turns, patience on his face. 

“You can wash the spoons next time.” 

It’s her way of saying thanks, and he knows that. 

“You’re welcome, Nat.” 

She smiles and watches him walk off.


	2. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this moment is taking place. Maybe after the second Avengers film? Lol Anyway, I hope you like it.

New York is at peace again. Space monsters aren't destroying skyscrapers and parked cars. Civilians aren't running for their lives while clutching their bags or their loved ones' hand. Government officials aren't on their door about the chaos. Everything is at ease, as it should be, so Steve asks Natasha to accompany him to the park for a picnic. At first, she thinks he's joking, but when he grabs a sack with turkey sandwiches, lemonade, chips, and chocolate cake, she knows he's serious. She agrees to their outing, though not before looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Superheroes don't have picnics, Rogers," she says, as she spreads out the blanket for them to sit on. They're under an oak tree.

Steve sets up their lunch and waits for her to be seated before he sits down himself. "What do we do then?"

She unwraps a sandwich. "We kick ass and save the day."

"Language, Romanoff."

She smirks at him. "I'll admit it's a nice thought. I think the last time I had a picnic I was undercover."

"Which probably means we should things like this more often." He opens his bag of chips.

"I can see it now: Captain America takes on a roller coaster at Coney Island." She grins.

He smiles. "Would be a site, huh?"

"Unforgettable."

"I think sometimes we're so busy defending the universe that we forget to enjoy the beauty that's in it." He glances around.

Two children play a game of hopscotch. A couple walks their dog while enjoying doughnuts. A group of elderly people sing happy birthday under a pavilion; there's cake and ice cream. Three teenagers snap selfies and chase each other around the park. And there's a man reading a book on a bench: Moby Dick, it looks like.

Natasha takes in the view as well. "I think you may be right. We should take in the moment once a while."

A woman begins to play a slow tune on a saxophone, and Steve wipes his mouth on a napkin and stands. He holds out his hand for Natasha.

"Dance with me."

"I didn't know you were this corny, Rogers."

"Back in my day--"

"Oh, boy." She rolls her eyes and smirks. "Another one of these tales."

"Hey, things were simpler back then. We danced in parks under the moon with the women we were courting and--"

"So you're courting me now?"

"You wish, Romanoff. Are you going to dance with me or what?"

She sighs and takes his hand. For his sake, she'll dance.

They find a spot near the blanket while still under the oak's shade, and Steve places one hand on her lower back while he holds her other one. She looks over his shoulder as they sway in circles. He wonders how she feels being in his arms. Does she feel secure or does she feel too vulnerable? Nat has never really needed protection, and she certainly puts on a brave face when needed. He knows she can take care of herself, but he hopes this makes her feel a little bit sheltered.

"You sound like you're in your head, Rogers." She looks at him.

He smiles up at the leaves, then back at her. "You know me so well."

It slips his mind how instinctive she is.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Liar." She smirks at him.

That's becoming one his favorite things about her. Her sly smile and bluntness.

"Fine. I'm wondering if you're comfortable with this."

"You're not the first guy I've danced with, you know?"

"Agreed. You're guarded most times. It's just hard to know how you feel about things."

"I won't disagree with you there." She pauses, and her head falls onto his chest.

All Steve wants to do right now is shield her from the world.

"Safe," she whispers as she closes her eyes. "I feel safe with you."

He rubs her back in comfort, knowing how much that took for her to say. He kisses her forehead in place of words, and they continue to dance to the sax.

"Thank you, Nat."

"For what?"

"For taking in the moment with me."

She smiles up at him. "Anytime, Rogers."


	3. First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere after the first Avengers film. Lol

Steve's at the bar, downing a shot of whiskey and picking at a bowl of peanuts, when he sees Natasha.

"Joining me for a night cap, Romanoff?"

"I could use one after today." She carefully sits on a stool beside him while he pours her a drink. "Thanks."

Nat swallows her shot, and Steve refills her glass.

They just got back from getting their butts kicked tonight. A corrupt organization, Alta, similar to Hydra, infiltrated the CDC's Quarantine Station in New York. They tried to distribute a harmful chemical to sicken thousands of citizens. Their team was a force to be reckoned with. After a brutal fight, the team was left with broken ankles, bruised lips, sore ribs, and the like. Mostly everyone is in their chamber, massaging joints and recovering. It was rough, but they were able to stop the threat altogether. Residents will sleep sound tonight.

"You need to take care of that cut, Rogers," she says.

She's on her third glass. He's on his fourth.

"You first."

He's got a nasty slash on the side of his forehead while Nat suffered a bruise on the side of her stomach. Once they finish their last drink, Steve goes to grab the first aid kit out of his room. All of them have one.

"Would you mind if I cleaned your wound?" he says.

"Knock yourself out." She walks into the lounge area and sits on the sofa.

He sits in front of her and opens the kit.

"Um…" He's slightly nervous about asking her to remove her shirt because he doesn't want to come off as inappropriate. He respects her boundaries and wants her to feel comfortable.

"You gonna take my shirt off, Rogers, or what?" she smirks.

He knows she's teasing him, but he can't help but blush. "Would you mind—?"

She quickly slips off her tank top and throws it to the floor before Steve can look away to give her privacy. His heart quickens when his eyes fall to her lacy black bra and plump breasts.

"Like what you see?" She grins.

He digs into the kit to save himself from getting lost in her beauty. He sets aside an elastic bandage wrap and aloe vera gel. Then he inspects the bruise on the side of her stomach. It's purple and blue.

"How bad does it hurt?"

She shrugs. "I've had worse."

"You don't have to be so tough, you know?" He gently rubs the gel on her wound, and she winces. "It's okay."

She nods and lets him tend to her. It's nice that he sees through her façade. Not everyone does. His hands are warm and soft on her skin. It's a comfort to her. She closes her eyes and briefly falls into his touch.

"I need you to stand now," he says.

She does and using two fingers, holds the elastic bandage in place on her belly, so he can wrap it around her. She removes her fingers as he finishes up. With scissors, he cuts the bandage roll and puts it in the kit. When he faces her again, she's starring at him, and he finds he can't take himself away from her eyes. They pull him in. He thinks he sees something of admiration in them, but it could be the whiskey talking. His breath catches somewhere in his chest.

"What is it?" he says.

"You're one of a kind, Steve."

He shakes his head at the floor, then looks at her. "I appreciate that, but if anyone is spectacular, it's you. There's this will you have that's commendable. You always fight so fiercely for the team. Without you, I don't know what the Avengers would do." He pauses. "I don't know what I would do without you, Natasha."

Her stomach does this weird thing she's not quite familiar with but likes. He says the right words her heart needs to hear. She didn't know what teamwork and loyalty meant until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. With each mission, she understands her purpose within this group.

"That means a lot to me, Steve. Thank you."

He nods, grabs her shirt off the floor, and helps her in it.

"All done," he says, with a little smile.

He packs up the kit.

"What about you? Need any help with that?" She motions to his scar.

He shakes his head. "I'll fix it in my room. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of first."

His selflessness is one thing she truly appreciates about him. He's always putting others before himself, even at his own cost.

"Okay."

He's about to leave when she calls his name. He turns back to her and is surprised when she kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight," she says.

"Goodnight, Natasha."

He watches her leave.


End file.
